


Light 'Em Up

by amutemockingjay



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fire, First Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amutemockingjay/pseuds/amutemockingjay
Summary: She burnt all his letters, wishing she could burn all the memories, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had the urge to write a little Louise/Logan drabble, and because it's me, it came out angsty as hell. Also, because I am Hamiltrash, this is inspired by "Burn". I love talking Louise/Logan, so come find me on Tumblr @piecesofkessa

“I just got you to get out of the cage/I’m a young lover’s rage/Gonna need a spark to ignite.”—Light ‘Em Up, Fall Out Boy

“I saved every letter you wrote me/From the moment I read them I knew you were mine/You said you were mine/I thought you were mine.” –Burn, Hamilton

* * *

 

Louise had never considered herself to be the type who held onto things. That was something Tina did, hoarding all different pieces of Jimmy Junior’s life in her closet, or in her desk drawer. Emotional clutter, Louise thought.  But then there were the letters. Logan had written to her, when he was living in New York City. He couldn’t just text her like a regular boyfriend, oh, no, he had to write. Louise had pretended to hate it, had given him all kinds of shit for it, but she had kept them. Wrapped in a ribbon, hidden in the top left corner of her desk.

She had thought that she would storm back into her room in a fury but instead she felt ice dripping down the back of her neck, a cold anger that made her joints snap. That seeing him with that other girl, the way he looked at her, the way he had kissed her—it didn’t matter that she was the one who had broken things off with Logan six months ago. It didn’t matter that she could never say those three words, those words that terrified her more than she could ever begin to describe. He had moved on. He betrayed her, and had moved on to some other girl, one who probably loved that he was secretly romantic enough to write her letters when he was away.

She fumbled in her desk for her lighter. The letters were in her lap, weighing a thousand pounds. She opened the first one. His messy scrawl jumped out at her. She caught a glimpse of a few words: “Louise”, “Miss you”, “my love” and swallowed the lump in her throat. She reminded herself that she hated him. That every single happiness she had known with him was nothing more than a fluke. She was ridiculous to fall in love. It was a mistake, nothing more. She bit her lower lip so hard that she drew blood. No point in missing his kisses, how every part of her burned where he had touched her.

She located the lighter, and a spark ignited. She picked up the first letter. The flames rippled across the corner, curling in on itself, turning his beautiful words into smoke and ashes. The flame licked the tips of her fingers and she hissed in pain, but she welcomed the feeling. It could never be enough. It would never be enough. She dropped the burning letter into the metal trashcan next to her desk. Then the next one. And the next. Burning all the memories, erasing every sweet word, wishing that she could burn his existence out of her mind. But she couldn’t, and as the last letter fell into ashes, the flames shooting up from the trash can, she shattered into a million pieces.

“I hope that you burn, Logan.”


End file.
